


Dans le blizzard de l'hiver

by UtopyaLaufeyson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom Charles Xavier/Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is a slut, Français | French, M/M, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Top Charles Xavier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopyaLaufeyson/pseuds/UtopyaLaufeyson
Summary: Court OS, où Charles et Erik se retrouvent pour un rendez-vous secret par une froide nuit d'hiver.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dans le blizzard de l'hiver

L’hiver était tombé sur le comté de Westchester. L’hiver le plus rude que, de mémoire, Charles Xavier n’ait jamais connu. Malgré les feux de cheminée, le manoir peinait à se réchauffer, et ses habitants s’étaient enfoncés dans leurs lits, empilant les couvertures, faisant provision de bouillottes. Tous dormaient à présent d’un sommeil profond.

Tous, sauf Charles.

Et sauf Erik, qui dormait dans la chambre d’à côté.

Trois petits coups, frappés au mur. Charles posa un doigt sur sa tempe, à l’écoute.

_« Mon lit me paraît bien vide, lorsque je suis seul. »_

Le télépathe ricana. Il aimait ça. Il aimait ne pas être le premier à réclamer. Doucement, il se leva, grimaçant à la morsure du froid qui transperçait son pyjama de soie. Charles avait, de par sa peau sensible, le goût pour les choses douces. La laine, la soie, le lin, le nylon. Et les lèvres d’Erik, lorsqu’il venait de se raser.

Charles quitta sa chambre à pas feutrés, pour rejoindre la chambre voisine. Qui était vide.

 **– Erik ?** s’étonna-t-il, scrutant la pénombre à la recherche de son amant.

Le susnommé surgit de derrière lui, passant ses grands bras autour de ses épaules. Ses lèvres mutines effleurèrent le cou de Charles.

**– Je t’ai eu.**

**– C’était une embuscade, c’est déloyal !** protesta le brun.

 **– Punis-moi.** le provoqua Erik.

**– Si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux...**

Le roux sembla désarçonné par la réponse du brun, d’ordinaire si calme, si mesuré. C’était Charles le plus demandeur des deux, mais aussi le plus doux.

 **– À genoux.** ordonna le télépathe, d’un ton sans réplique, commençant déjà à abaisser son pantalon de pyjama ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Erik s’exécuta, faisant face à l’érection naissante de son amant, puis il l’interrogea du regard, bien que sachant pertinemment ce qu’on attendait de lui. Sa bouche commençait même déjà à saliver, réflexe pavlovien. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Charles, les remonta jusqu’à ses fesses rebondies. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le ventre du télépathe, juste sous son nombril. Il l’embrassa, savourant son odeur de savon à l’amande et de… Il releva la tête, étonné de découvrir l’odeur âcre rappelant le châtaigner en fleur. Son amant, sous ses airs presque précieux, cachait bien son jeu. Charles, d’une caresse sur la joue, l’incita à poursuivre.

Erik continua de déposer des baisers aussi légers que le battement d’un papillon un peu partout, sauf sur le membre qui se dressait désormais devant son visage. Si Charles voulait jouer, Erik allait jouer, à sa façon. Il planta ses dents avides au niveau de l’aine du télépathe. La main vengeresse de Charles, claquée doucement mais fermement sur sa joue, le punit de son audace. De surprise, Erik s’en mordit la lèvre intérieure, et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Seul Charles avait le privilège absolu de le malmener ainsi.

**– Tu sais ce que je veux.**

Erik obéit à l’ordre muet énoncé par Charles, commençant à sucer l’offrande qui lui faisait face. C’était dans ses moments que l’homme qui contrôlait le métal lâchait totalement prise. C’en était presque grisant, cette sensation de ne plus être le maître, de ne plus avoir à penser. De se laisser dominer. De laisser sa bouche se faire envahir par son amant, son ami, son rival, son égal.

Ledit amant était d’ailleurs sur le point de défaillir, ses longs doigts de pianiste enfouis dans les cheveux courts du roux. Ce fut lui qui interrompit Erik dans son élan.

**– E… Erik, arrête !**

Erik obtempéra, reculant, les lèvres pleines d’une salive salée, un filet coulant lentement sur son menton. Charles le releva doucement, et posant son index sur son menton, l’embrassa, goûtant à sa propre saveur.

 **– Je veux te prendre, Erik. Je veux te faire l’amour, encore et encore, je veux que tu oublies ton nom au profit du mien, je veux que ton plaisir te fasse voir des étoiles. Je veux te posséder**. confia le télépathe, chuchotant presque.

Cet aveu, murmuré, fit augmenter le désir d’Erik, plus qu’il n’aurait pu le croire possible. Lorsque Charles se comportait ainsi, Erik était capable de tout et n’importe quoi. Il se serait damné pour ce timbre de voix, grave et profond, et pour ces joues rouges d’excitation.

Lascivement, il se déshabilla devait le télépathe, et alla s’étendre sur le lit, relevant légèrement son bassin, offrant la vision prodigieuse de son fessier parsemé de taches de rousseur.

 **– J’ai de la vaseline dans ma table de nuit.** indiqua Erik alors que le corps de Charles se lovait sur le sien.

Bruits de tiroir, puis caresse grasse et humide partant du haut de ses fesses jusqu’à l’endroit désiré. Des pensées impures traversaient les pensées d’Erik, pensées qu’il n’osa pas exprimer à voix haute, mais qu’il criait mentalement.

_« Baise-moi, Charles, baise-moi jusqu’à ce que je pleure ton nom, jusqu’à ce que je meure, baise-moi, prends-moi tout entier. Je suis à toi, Charles. »_

Le télépathe sourit, ses mains posées délicatement dans le dos d’Erik. Alors il obéit à Erik. Parce que même lorsqu’Erik se soumettait, Charles lui obéissait, lui donnait ce qu’il désirait.

Erik ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de son amant qui allait et venait en lui, caressant ses cheveux. De temps en temps, sa main s’abattait sur l’une de ses fesses.

 **– Aïe !** protesta Erik.

 **– Tu m’avais demandé de te punir, non ?** rit Charles.

**– Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.**

**– Je tiens toujours parole, tu devrais le savoir.**

Tendres caresses déposées à la volée. Tendres baisers dissimulés. Leurs gémissements se perdirent dans le manoir, emportés par le vent qui soufflait au dehors. Et tandis que Charles se blottissait contre Erik, ce dernier enfouissait son nez dans ses boucles brunes. Alors, chacun songeait que, dans les bras de l’autre, il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu.  
> Je n'ai pas détaillé la scène de sexe, je préfère détailler cet instant qui se déroule avant, là où le désir augmente. Donc libre à vous de vous l'imaginer.  
> Belle journée/soirée à vous. 
> 
> Tendresse et guimauves à la vanille.


End file.
